Returning the Favor
by Lady Azura
Summary: Clare has a favor to return. Sequel to Intoxicate Me.


Summary: "Remember how _great_ I made you feel? Well… _I_ want to feel that way now. Think you can do that for me, _Saint_ Clare?" Sequel to Intoxicate Me.

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Wow. I was surprised by how many people liked "Intoxicate Me" and wanted a sequel.

So… here it is!

Enjoy!

X

**Returning the Favor****  
><strong>_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

Bianca DeSousa was frustrated.

Scratch that.

She was _beyond_ frustrated.

It had been _weeks_ since she and Drew had last been intimate. Okay, that wasn't _entirely_ true; just a few days ago, she'd given him a hand job in the back of her car. Unfortunately, before he could get her off as well, the _bitch_ he called a mom had interrupted. Just when he was about to go down on her, Mrs. Torres called, yelling at him for missing curfew and demanding he come home. And, since her boyfriend lacked a backbone when it came to his mother, he obliged — much to Bianca's immense dismay.

As a result, she hadn't spoken to him all day. She was still pissed at him (and his mother. _Especially_ his mother) for leaving her hanging.

Crossing one leg over the other, she tried to ignore the tension between them but to little avail. She couldn't even concentrate on what Perino was babbling on about — not that she cared. With an annoyed sigh, she closed her eyes and let her mind wander.

She thought back to the party she'd gone to a month before, and her run-in with Clare Edwards, vividly recalling the younger girl thrashing and moaning beneath her. Bianca didn't know why she did what she did, or why she even spoke to her in the first place. She came to the conclusion that, seeing Clare standing by herself, completely out of her element, she pitied her.

And besides, the thought of corrupting her — corrupting Degrassi's very own saint — was just _oh so_ appealing.

Since that night, she'd only seen Clare a few times, but the younger girl would always flush and turn away whenever their eyes met.

Bianca's lips curled.

She remembered. Despite being intoxicated, she remembered.

The sound of the lunch bell jarred Bianca from her reverie. She stood up abruptly and grabbed her belongings before rushing out of the classroom and into the hallway.

She flushed as the tension between her legs increased, and hurried to her locker.

_Damn it_. How could she be this turned on?

Was she really so desperate?

That had to be it, she told herself. The lack of physical attention from Drew was starting to mess with her hormones, and her body was reacting to it. It would settle for _anything_ as long as she got some kind of release. With an exasperated sigh, Bianca stuffed her books into her locker and closed it. She was about to head to the washroom to relieve herself when she heard a laugh. Whipping around, she spotted Clare standing a few feet away, talking to Alli Bhandari.

Then an idea struck her and she smirked. Leaning against her locker, she watched Clare like a predator stalking its prey, and waited for the two girls two part ways before making her way over. When Clare had her back turned, Bianca snuck up behind her. The halls were now empty, as most people had gone to the cafeteria for lunch, and so no one was there to witness Bianca wrap her arms around the younger teen and rest her chin on her shoulder.

"Ready to return that favor, Edwards?" She said sultrily.

Clare stiffened and sucked in a sharp breath.

"N-now?" She squeaked, and Bianca imagined her face had become several shades redder.

"Mmmhmm…" The older girl replied, brushing her lips against the sophomore's ear.

"But… we're in school…" Clare protested weakly.

Bianca's hold on her tightened, her patience growing thin.

"Listen, Edwards… you _owe_ me." She hissed. "So you better come with me or else."

She was lying, of course. She had no idea what she'd do to Clare if the younger girl refused, other than be royally pissed off. But her tone was threatening, and she could hear Clare swallow, obviously scared.

"O-okay," she said softly, after a moment. "I'll… I'll come with you."

"Good." Bianca replied simply, releasing her and stepping back.

She beckoned Clare with her forefinger, and the latter followed her as they made their way through the hall and up to the second floor. Bianca finally came to a halt in front of a classroom door and — to her luck — it was unlocked. Her eyes lit up and she pushed the door open, allowing Clare to walk in first before closing it behind them and locking it.

The room they were in was one of the abandoned classrooms, used mostly for storage. Spare desks and chairs were stacked by the windows, making the room dark.

Good. It would give them the privacy that they needed, Bianca mused.

"Maybe we should do this another time…" said Clare, glancing around. "I mean, what if we get caught? I can't afford to -"

"Shut up."

Clare spun around on her heel, opening her mouth to retort, but before she could Bianca's mouth was on hers. Grabbing the back of her neck, Bianca made sure that the younger girl couldn't pull away as she kissed her. Being sober meant that Clare wouldn't give in as easily, and at first, she struggled, trying to break the kiss but with little success; eventually, however, she relaxed, her lips parting to allow Bianca's tongue to dart inside. A small moan erupted from Clare's throat when their tongues met, and she reached up to clutch Bianca's shoulders, bringing them closer.

Smirking triumphantly against Clare's lips, Bianca finally drew back, making the younger teen whimper from loss of contact. The dark-haired girl's eyes shone wickedly as she backed up and lifted herself onto a nearby desk, letting her legs dangle over the edge. Once again, she beckoned Clare forth, and the younger girl obeyed, walking over until she stood between her legs.

"Remember how _great_ I made you feel?" Bianca said, cupping the side of Clare's face and staring into the blue orbs that practically _screamed_ "pure and innocent" — so much so that it made her want to scoff. She didn't though, and when Clare nodded, she leaned over, her breath hot against the younger girl's ear as she spoke, "Well… _I_ want to feel that way now. Think you can do that for me, _Saint_ Clare?"

Clare hesitated for a second, before nodding again. "Y-yeah. I think so."

"Good," said Bianca, leaning back with a smirk. "Now get to it. We don't have a lot of time."

Clare bit her lip uncertainly. Rolling her eyes, Bianca placed her hands on her shoulders and brought her to her knees, before inching closer to the edge of the desk and spreading her legs. Clare blushed furiously, her eyes widening and then darting all around, confusion etched across her face. Then, slowly, her head disappeared under Bianca's khaki skirt.

Shaky fingers danced across her thighs and warm breath caressed her through her underwear, making Bianca squirm in anticipation. Just as she was about to snap at Clare to hurry up, however, the younger teen pushed her underwear to the side and gave her a small, tentative lick. She gasped, tossing her head back as a jolt of pleasure coursed through her veins, making her toes curl in delight.

As time passed, Clare grew more confident. Soon she was gripping Bianca's thighs, her tongue deep inside her, and the older girl was bucking her hips wildly, trying to reach her peak. Drew had only ever gone down on her once, and it had been mediocre at best. How was it that a girl with little to no sexual experience could provide her with more pleasure than her own boyfriend? She clenched her teeth as Clare's tongue flicked over her clit, trying to keep herself from crying out.

Before she could react, however, Clare pulled back and rose to her feet, her face flushed and lips glistening.

"_What the hell_?" She snapped, only to have Clare take a step forward.

Her entire demeanour had changed, throwing Bianca off. Furrowing her brow, Bianca was about to yell at her, but when Clare's hand slid between her legs, she just about choked on her words. Then Clare was kissing her, forcing her tongue into her mouth just as Bianca had done to her earlier. She could taste herself on the younger girl, but didn't care, and soon Clare's fingers were inside her, bringing her closer and closer to the release she so desperately craved.

"You've… _ahh_… you've done this before, haven't you?" She panted, once Clare broke the kiss.

Clare only smirked, and with a curl of her fingers, Bianca came. She saw stars as her body convulsed, her walls clenching and unclenching around Clare's fingers as the younger girl continued to pump them in and out of her. When she finally came down from her high, she watched Clare pull her hand back and wipe her fingers on her shirt, before looking at Bianca expectantly.

"How was that?" She asked. 

Before Bianca could answer, the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch.

"Well, I better go. Can't be late for class." Clare went on, fixing her hair. "Bye!"

Then she was gone, leaving Bianca alone in the abandoned classroom. Her legs still quivering in the aftermath of toe-curling pleasure, Bianca slid off the desk and adjusted her skirt, making sure that nothing would give away what had just happened. After making sure that the coast was clear, she exited the room and started towards her next class.

She passed Dr. Doom along the way, standing by his locker with the she-male, and contemplated rubbing it in his face that she'd gotten more action from Saint Clare than he _ever_ had.

Then she decided against it, and continued on her way to class.

X

**FIN**

X

**Ehh… I think I like "Intoxicate Me" more.**

** I'm so tired right now… it's two o'clock in the morning and I can barely keep my eyes open.**

** I hope you guys enjoyed, though.**

** Please ****REVIEW**** and tell me what you think!**


End file.
